


Back in Red

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Flynn Jones thought that his life was perfect with his mother, until it all changes when his older sister CeCe comes home and brings her latest boyfriend, Logan Hunter with her to 'visit' them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your sister’s a half hour away,”

Flynn Jones groaned at those words. He always dreaded them. While it had been him and mother for a couple of years now, his older sister was coming home from the closest ‘community college’ that had accepted her on a dance scholarship, which had turned out to be a few towns away. Even worse, she was bringing home her new ‘boyfriend’. He and his mother had already said goodbye to the peaceful weekend of quiet and relaxation. The only hope was that she didn’t interrupt his self imposed workout schedule. It was all he needed, some dance fruit pretending to be heterosexual as a mask.

He still remembered Gunther; While the foreign boy had been entertaining when he was a young child, the now sixteen-year-old realised how annoying he truly had been. At least Tinka had lost the peppy german accent and become normal since hooking up with Ty. Through all that had led to was a few thousand likes on an online video and a messy breakup. Flynn had sighed in relief when his mother had worked up enough cash to move them out of that apartment building and away from the Blue family. Even as a teenager, Ty and Rocky’s endless parties were a headache. At least, he was old enough that the excuse of babysitting wasn’t valid enough for them to ruin his new life.

“Flynn honey, could you get the wine from the fridge? CeCe’s already three beers in, and they’re a half hour away.” His mother, Georgia asked from the door to the lounge.

A shirtless Flynn having just plopped down on their couch for a game of Fortnite after his gym session. Despite what he would say about sore arms or legs, Flynn had barely worked out. The whole session his attention had been on his girlfriend Morgan’s round ass, tightly hugged by hot pink yoga pants. It would be a lie to say that Flynn was the only one staring, and drooling, through their session. But despite the very deliberate teasing, Morgan had been quick to turn him down when asked about joining her in the showers. But not before the girl had taken a good grip of Flynn’s hard cock. Flynn groaned in hopes that Fortnite would be distracting. The erection still hadn’t fully gone down. The match had only just started, so he pretended not to listen. Like a lazy teenager for once, the sixteen-year-old shuffled around and sunk into the couch. Georgia had to repeat herself, as the words fell on deafears.

“Flynn, WINE… NOW!”

The shirtless teen looked over and attempted to argue. But his mother won, even just by a stern look. It wasn’t the day to play around. They were both stressed enough as it was, no need to make matters worse. Groaning from a mix of annoyance and pain from his weights training, Flynn pulled himself off of the couch and headed for his mother’s wine fridge. 

“Red or white, Mom!?” It wasn’t like he really cared. No one let him drink yet.

At least not family.

“Cheapest… I’m not ruining the good stuff on CeCe and her latest boyfriend.” Georgia returned, unable to stop herself from sighing in frustration at CeCe’s terrible run of idiotic boys. “Grab yourself a drink too, hun.”

“Really-!?”

The woman called out her response from the other room. “Sure, I brought a few cans of pop at the store… It is a special occasion after all,”

Fighting the urge to throw the cool bottle in his hand, Flynn slammed the fridge shut. Getting his hopes up had been stupid. There was no way that a cop was going to let her underage son drink alcohol, even if his annoying sister was dropping by for a visit. Flynn was lucky to even be trusted enough to go to some of the highschool parties she allowed him to. It wasn’t hard to guess that some of the track team members had access to alcohol.

“Only had white left, mom.” He said after putting the wine on the counter and returning to his game.

There was a slight curse from his mother, not that he cared to listen. If he got lucky enough, his mother wouldn’t notice him putting on his airpods to tune out the sound of his sister’s voice and the idioticness of her latest boyfriend. The last had been some Texan acting fool from New York, who Flynn was sure would play fetch if a ball was thrown for him. At least some of CeCe’s partners had been the occasional girl. Most of them looked like they would cost a few bucks on some random street corner. One of them literally; Georgia had arrested her just a month before CeCe dragged her into the house. That was awkward. Some however had goods that made the sixteen-year-old, very satisfied. Especially the drunk ones who would kiss his cheeks or feel him up a little. That never lasted long before they passed out of were dragged off to make out with his sister or worse, the time his mother had caught them and arrested said girl for molesting someone underage.

It was the best fourteenth a boy could ask for.

“Really? I thought I had a bottle of red and orange juice left…? You haven’t been drinking, have you?” There was a slight sarcasm on his mother’s lips. Sounded like she had been drinking a little before the visit.

“No mom, you took that to work for your co-worker’s retirement,”

Recognition flashed across Georgia’s face. “Oh yeah…! Greg, wasn’t it?”

“How would I know, I wasn’t invited.” Flynn replied, shaking his head.

Setting his Razor headset back on, Flynn turned his focus to the screen. His mother simply shook her head because of her son’s choice to play as the bubble butted girl, and returned to getting the place ready for the arrival of her red-headed problem child. While she didn’t really want to, Georgia was very quickly learning just what kind of girl her teenage son prefered.

[‘Hey dude!’]

Flynn groaned slightly. Even after moving, even after the other had moved off to get yet another PHD, Henry was still finding ways to bug him.

“How did he get my Xbox username…?” He muttered to himself. The answer was gotten moments later when he noticed a mutual contact. Deuce Martinez. His other previous babysitter who had begged for his gamertag years back and he hadn’t blocked. Yet.

[‘Hey Henry. Wot u want?’]

The response was almost instant.

[‘I was simply wishing to extend a friendly hand to an old friend in his time of need. I see your sister is coming over for a visit, and based off your private snapchats to a ‘PussyDestroyer13’, you don’t seem to enjoy the visits unless an attractive mate is present.’]

Only half the words looked vaguely readable to the exhausted teen.

[‘How u read my msgs?’]

[‘Well, I did develop your phone…’]

[‘Thats fcked’]

Flynn knew Henry was smirking when he read the reply.

[‘Just like your private ‘snaps’ to Destroyer… big boy. Must admit, I do miss examining its growth in your sleep.’]

[‘and WITH that… Goodbye Hen!’]

Walking into the lounge room, Georgia groaned at the lounged teenager who was showing off a little too much.

“Flynn, pull your shorts up.” Georgia sighed, as she waved towards the white waistband of her son's Calvin Klein underwear. While she had gotten used to seeing the teen’s now defined chest and very thin snail trail, there was no need or want to see his underwear. “We’re not nudists here, you know? Actually… your father’s great uncle was the nudist leader, I think…”

“Gross…” Flynn muttered, while raising an eyebrow and looking down. 

The hardon, thankfully, was hidden from his mother. But enough underwear was showing to suggest he had been busy. Which he wished had been the case.

“Sorry, Henry was…” The teen bit his lip.

Georgia just smirked at her son. Almost nude, headphones on and probably an erection.

“I don’t need to know what you and your boyfriend were doing…”

“Moooooooom! I’m not dating that nerd! Don’t be gross! You only want me to get his money, and I know it!” Flynn groaned in response. It wasn’t the first time his mother had put them together. Actually, it wasn’t just her. Henry's mother wanted her son to have some street smarts around, too. “I haven’t even seen him in a year!”

“Well… if you did! You would be able to look after me and any children you create with your guaranteed side girls…” The woman giggled. “Or his science experiment babies,”

Flynn couldn’t help but fall back onto the soft cushion. “MOOOOOOM!”

George’s giggles had the teenager returning to his game, until CeCe’s arrival.

The pair of likely drunk college students took longer than their fifteen minutes, lasting almost an hour before they rocked up at the door. Flynn was forced to help unpack the car, lugging all their suitcases into the guest room. It came as no surprise to see so many bags, and the hastily packed underwear shoved in between the zips. Same old CeCe, as expected. Flynn recoiled at having to touch her panties, especially knowing who else would have touched them. What scared him more was where he DIDN’T know the clothes had been. A thought to shudder at. His shudder materialised when he noticed something, one of her pairs had fallen out of her suitcase.

Lifting the fallen, Flynn rolled his eyes. ‘Seriously, a red throng CeCe? Who would want to see you in one of those...’

Flynn jerked his wrist and sent the thong flying onto the bed. Something told him that it wasn’t the first time that thong had been carelessly tossed onto a bed.

Back in the living room, Flynn finally got a look at the new boyfriend. Being honest, Flynn was a little taken aback from the looks of this new guy. Unlike the usual thugs his sister dragged across the threshold, whoever this was looked decent. Instead of a leather jacket and sunglasses inside he wore a cute grey beanie and baggy blue tee. He and CeCe had already invaded the room, cuddled up on the couch and pouring the wine. Their mother was placing down a platter of cheese and bread. Cheap stuff, of course. Because as if CeCe was worth the good food.

“Flynn! It took you long enough, come meet Logan!” 

Flynn eyed off this Logan guy while stepping slowly across the room then eased himself onto an armchair.

The older man grinned harmlessly. His arm was slung around CeCe’s shoulders and pulling her close. She was almost purring against his chest; broad and solid looking from what Flynn could tell.

Before anyone could start introductions or even get out a word, CeCe broke out giggling and pointing at her little brother. 

“F-F-Flynn… wh-why are you shirtless? That’s, like, super gross to see!” She teased. All the while she was quite obviously trailing her fake-nails down her boy-toy’s pec, leading down to the abs Flynn was sure were hidden away there. The way the fabric slightly tightened to show the outline almost had him chewing his lip.

“Because I am allowed to be shirtless, in the house I LIVE in.” Flynn replied, groaning at her stupidity. “If you don’t like it woman, go find a hotel.”

“Why should I?” CeCe glared, trying to ignore the thoughts growing from the sight of her younger brother’s defined abs.

Whom snorted like a child and shifted in his chair. With crossed arms, Flynn retorted: “Fine then, don’t. I just won’t put a shirt on all week!”

No one saw it when Logan’s eyebrows jerked and he licked his lips.

Not that his girlfriend would have blamed him, since she found herself liking the idea of her little brother showing off his six-pack all week. With the girl wondering if her brother was taking after her, in ‘showing off’.

That argument died down quickly as more wine slipped past the adult’s lips and slowly the intoxication grew. Flynn was the only one sober, being denied more that soda the entire night. Even when in that tipsy state, no one allowed him even a drop. When Georgia fell asleep, CeCe said no just to spite him. As the older pair drifted off in another heavy makeout session, Flynn felt himself hardening while trying in vain not to watch. Logan’s hands explored his sister’s curved form, while she was almost ripping to get his shirt off and start licking those abs. Flynn had distracted himself for some time with a game of Fortnite, which had gotten Logan’s attention and got the hunk away from CeCe’s neck and lips.

Especially when Flynn began winning rounds easily, using his normal technique of picturing he was killing CeCe’s. Not that he revealed that element to his sister or her latest man toy.

He was disappointed when the pair left, with CeCe almost suspended on Logan’s hips while moving off to the bedroom.

“Ew…” Flynn groaned.

A snort came from the remaining member of the household. His mother. “L-Like you c-an talk. You, Morgan. Ew-www…”

Ignoring the woman, Flynn focused on his game for another hour. Sweaty from the day and workout, he had neglected needing a shower until something caught his eye.

Logan was at the kitchen island and from the looks of things was wearing nothing. Until Flynn leaned forward a little and saw the form-fitting pair of Calvin Klein underwear hugging his ass and crotch. Almost see-through from whatever steamy things had just gone down with CeCe. Logan was obviously still at least semi, as Logan’s cock was pressed tightly up against his crotch with the tip almost poking free of the waistband. His eight-pack abs were sweaty and illuminated in a dull light from the TV screen, perfectly capturing the shadows and cracks in the muscles. A pair of dark nipples, poking out slightly and hard in the cold were a cute touch to the otherwise jaw-dropping body of his. A sight that had Flynn’s cock throbbing to see more, while jealousy was making his blood boil.

‘How the heck, did fucking CeCe manage to snag a fuck toy like that? She can’t be THAT good’.

Logan noticed the staring and offered a wink. If Flynn hadn’t snapped his eyes away so fast, he would have seen the man groping himself.

‘SHIT! FUCK! He saw meeeee!’ The youth internally panicked.

He just hoped that the older man wouldn’t fuck his life up by telling CeCe that he had been looking. His sister couldn’t keep anything to herself and was enough of a bitch that she wouldn’t stop until everyone knew that her little brother was trying to steal her latest ‘conquest’.

Hope almost drained from him when the XBox made a dreadful sound.

[‘I see you’re still up, Flynn. Not still talking to ‘PussyDestroyer’ about your girlfriend not putting out, I hope. Or maybe trying to ignore the hunky boy your sister has brought home. I took the liberty of searching him up. I would bet your dick is throbbing for him?’]

[‘Go Away Fucktard!’]

“Throbbing, huh? Zam, dude...” Logan’s voice was husky, almost a whisper in Flynn’s ear. He had taken the younger boy off guard, having moved so quietly to loom over him.

Groaning, Flynn got damage control. “Ignore the fucktard, dude. My dick is NOT throbbing over you.”

“No? Then who ya hard for? I can see the outline. Zam, it’s not bad…”

“Oh, I’m not hard, perv. I’m just fuckin’ hung.” Flynn stopped himself from stuttering, but couldn’t hide the blush.

Logan’s grin couldn’t grow wider. At the thought of a hung boy like Flynn, he had to adjust himself a little to keep his cockhead hidden away. “Then mind if I touch?”

“What the fuck, aren’t getting enough from my slut-sister, perv?” Flynn smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well if you’re not ‘throbbing’ for me,” Logan chuckled to himself as the younger boy got cockier. “That shouldn’t be a problem, right? Just soft…”

“If it was HARD or throbbing then it wouldn’t be any of your business, who my dick desires. Old perv.”

The older man raised his eyebrow now. “So it does want someone… Who's the lucky girl? Or guy…?”

“As I said old perv, none of your business.” Flynn smirked, while teasingly getting off of the armchair in order to show off a little to his sister’s latest conquest. His cock was hard against his leg, too. It rivaled the semi in Logan’s pants, which had him gulping. Ignoring the large length, he shifted to the doorway and wiped some sweat from his brow. “Fuck… I'm gonna shower. Oh and since it seems like you’re a disgusting dirty pervert, that was NOT an invitation.”

Both boys couldn’t help but smirk at the other.

Before Flynn disappeared into the hall, Logan had one last cocky remark: “Enjoy jerking your ‘throbbing’ cock, dude!”

Logan chuckled loudly as he heard Flynn growled in annoyance while heading for the bathroom.

With said teen heading for the bathroom mirror. Groaning as he breathed out from between a pair of dry lips, heavy breaths slowly fogged the mirror. The reflected figure became cloudy and obscured from the eyes staring into the glass. A blurred figure encased in a prison of clearness. Flynn’s hands were gripping the sink, shaking slightly on the cool porcelain. A grip so tight that he may have been trying to break the rectangular basin. It was only through force of will that Flynn was just supporting his hunched form on the basin, and not throwing bottles or tubes in defeat.

As if Morgan’s teasing wasn’t bad enough. 

Now CeCe has an absolute hunk walking the house in just a pair of very tight fitting Calvin Klein boxer briefs like it was nothing. 

If he hadn't been wearing sweatpants, Flynn’s achingly hard dick would have been too obvious. Pressed hard up against his leg and begging for someone else’s attention. 

“Ugh, fuck!” He hissed, jerking backwards from the sink. 

The throbbing in his pants was unbearable. A week of being pent up and teased all because of a bet; rubbed but never relieved. Morgan had set the bet. Just to see if Flynn could go a week without fucking her. All he could say for it was that the bet was hell.

She was enjoying it way too much. Stripping and changing right in front of him, leaning down to pick up clothes before slowly rising to show off every curve of her amazing form. In just a pair of lace panties Morgan would straddle the sixteen-year-old’s lap. Her pussy would rub against his crotch and tease the boy as she lightly kissed his lips. If Flynn’s hands dared move to touch, Morgan climbed off with a smirk.

Flynn couldn’t help but slip out of his sweats, letting his eyes drift down his near naked form to the little snail trail leading into his briefs. He was still impressed by the solid chest and defined abs he had strived so hard to achieve. The cracks in the muscles were still glistening slightly from his exercises, and becoming a little hot under the collar around Logan earlier.

“How the fuck does she say ‘no sex’ to this!? Morgan’s so blind…” The teen muttered.

His muttering however was heard.

“Yeah, she is…”

Flynn’s heart almost leapt out of his throat when the husky voice alerted him to Logan’s presence in the now open doorway. The thick fog lining the mirror had hidden the tall man from sight, which had the younger teen cursing under his breath. Muttering as a pair of eyes freely explored his broad, muscular chest, Flynn pulled up his pants slightly in an effort to hide his growing issue. Doing so only had the older teen’s eyes travelling down his very thin snail trail in order to take in the sight of the heavily bulging sweatpants that were just itching to be ripped off.

The sight didn’t last long as Flynn was quickly up close and giving Logan a shove. 

“What the fuck dude? Don’t creep up on a guy and stare at his ass like a goddamn perv!” He growled as his watcher easily shrugged him off.

“Oh and just why is that, little dude?”

Using one hand, Logan guided the teen backwards. He smirked at the firmness of the dark-haired teen’s chest.

Flynn couldn’t help but groan as the pair backed up into the bathroom. He could feel his lower back and ass pressing up against the sink, all the while Logan was quickly closing the gap between their shirtless bodies. The older teens rock hard eight-pack abs were pressed against Flynn’s slightly less defined body as Logan began to loom over him. Flynn’s lip quivered as he gripped the counter-top. If it weren't for the utter panic coursing through him, Flynn would have felt their hard cocks grinding together.

“Y-yo-you’re fucking w-weird!”

Smirking, Logan replied. “Maybe but I ALWAYS get what I want, little dude… And that juicy ass of yours is fuckin’ hot,”

Their lips were inches apart, close enough for one to feel the other’s hot breath gently on his face. 

A second longer and the bathroom wouldn’t just be steamy from the hot water coming through the faucet. But when Logan ran his hand up Flynn’s side, he received a harsh slap across his right jaw.

Flynn quickly shoved him out of the room and made sure to lock the door behind him. The painful throbbing in his pants had only gotten worse now with the hunk’s teasing. His sweats were almost loose from his waist with how Flynn’s hardened dick was jutting out. It was hell to keep from moaning with cock grinding up against him, just like when he woke up to Henry making out with him while they were supposed to be asleep.

‘What is his problem? Like, he just fucked CeCe for what, two hours? Why the fuck is he trying to get in my pants? Why didn’t I LET HIM!?’ 

Palming his bulge, Flynn let out a soft moan that travelled through the door and into Logan’s ears. 

As if he was going to just leave when there was no doubt that the pent up teenage boy would be working to nut one out after that teasing.

“Stupid Lo-UGH… fucking hell,” Flynn grunted then finally stripped off his sweats. 

The teenagers stared at himself in the buff, admiring the defined lines in his abs and hips, leading down the lengthy rod just hanging there in the open. A frustrated Flynn allowed himself a slight chuckle as he pressed down on the mushroom head, making his cock spring back up and make a little mess with his precum. The thin, trimmed path of pubic hair and a little of his snail-trail was glistening with the precum Logan had almost been milking out of the teenager. Sticky between Flynn’s fingers but great lube as he continued to slowly stroke along the thickness.

When the precum dried out, he switched on the shower and allowed the steam to fill the room. 

Flynn stepped into the waterfall and allowed the heat to cascade down his sexy body. His nipples softened and became a shade lighter, despite growing harder down there as water teased the head. Sweat was washed away by the water, but Flynn didn’t care for cleaning. His focus was only on that throbbing tension, how heavy Logan had made his balls with thick spunk.

“Ahhhh…” Moaning as he lathered the length with lotion, Flynn’s palm wrapped around the head.

His body twitches while struggling to keep upright. Slick, wet and being teased in a circular motion, Flynn’s cock was almost begging for release instantly. With the muscular boy’s balls aching so hard, he leaned against the tile. Grinding his hips, fucking his slickened hand turned the boy on to no end. The coolness was refreshing in the heat of the shower’s stream enveloping his defined form. 

“O-ohhhhh… gawd…”


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn stroked back and forth across his thick six-inches, slowly picking up the pace while he began to stop teasing the head. His other hand found itself busy tightly gripping his sack, rolling his balls around between his fingers. With the slickness, every movement across his dick and balls was dragging a long moan out from the teenagers lips or causing Flynn to bite down on his lower lip. 

‘I can’t believe that man-slut got me this hard… No wonder CeCe keeps him around if he’s that hungry for sex he’d go for a teen,’ 

Remembering how that thick cock had rubbed up against him, so hungry for his ass, a soft and almost girlish moan escaped Flynn.

His hand was moving faster up and down his cock now, tightly gripping the thickness as his body begged for sweet relief. The teen imagined Megan’s tight throat around his dick sucking him dry, or the weird toys Henry used on them as children to milk the cum out of their cocks. But no matter what, the thoughts always drifted to Logan’s monster cock pounding him, bending the younger boy over and making him his bitch. What Flynn didn’t expect was his fingers to reach around and rub up against his tight ring. 

But instead of stopping there, Flynn spread his legs open further and stuck his ass out from the wall. With his moaning face pressed against the tile and gritting his teeth, Flynn’s hands worked on the double assault to his own body. 

While one hand worked around the slick cock, rolling his palm against the throbbing head, his other rubbed and prodded the tight virgin ring at the back. 

“Ngh, yes fuck meee Logan…!” He moaned softly, teasing the barrier.

Until finally, slick with the steamy water, Flynn broke past his defences and slipped a finger into his own tight ass. In spite of whining and hissing at the pain searing through his body, Flynn couldn’t deny that having something probing around in there had some merit of pleasure. Working his knob helped in ebbing away the pain, and it wasn’t long before that digit was slowly pumping in and out of the teen’s tightness. 

His orgasm had died with the pain, but beginning with those new sensations and double attack on his own body had the muscle stud getting off again.

Stroking his big cock, Flynn was moaning and panting like a dog in heat. “Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me Logan, breed my tight ass,”

A second finger pushed inside, and the mental image of Logan became steadily clearer in his mind. 

The older man’s hands tightly held his hips in place while the fat head of his monstrous dick forced its way deep into the teenage rectum. Growling in pleasure as that tight ring squeezed and flexed around him, eagerly pulling Logan’s dick in deeper as Flynn moaned for the whole thing. Taking control, the imaginary Logan moved his hips just slightly to deny the younger teen by only thrusting in a few of his thick inches. It was all making his cock get hugged ever so much tighter than when he had thrust the head inside. 

Taking control, he laid his own body on top of Flynn’s. Who could feel the rock hard cock inside, and the chiselled abs grinding against his back while a hand snaked below and slapped his hand away. Beginning to stroke Flynn, imaginary Logan grinned and commented on the size.

“Big for your age, huh? So sexy to see a sixteen-year-old with a big fuck stick like that…” Logan moaned needily in Flynn’s ear. “Your bitch doesn’t deserve it…”

Pumping that length, he drove his dick in hard with every stroke. Matching every movement on both ends as to please Flynn’s sexy body all over. 

He could feel every twitch and throb by rubbing the achingly head tip of Flynn’s cock. As Logan finally slammed balls deep inside his tight ass, that cock throbbed like crazy as thought desperate to cum but still being denied as it wanted to feel more of his own monster - in reality Logan slamming balls deep was Flynn pushing his two fingers down to the knuckle and brushing against his own prostate for the first time. It was anyone’s guess why that didn’t have his cum exploding all over the shower wall. 

“Fuck that’s making your ass so tight, you little slut! Milking my big thick cock dry, huh Flynn? I bet you want me to pound you so deep that it goes up in your stomach… And my load to fill you up, mark you as mine!” Imaginary Logan spanked his new little bitch hard.

As the younger boy moaned beneath him, he used the hand still on Flynn’s hips to pull the boy back onto his hard cock. Pounding deep into that fine tight ring, almost ripping it in half and making Flynn love every second of it. It filled him perfectly.

“Yes daddy please use my ass. Morgan’s no one now, just please fuck me!” Flynn whimpered, furiously pumping his cock and working a third finger into his needy ring. 

The shower water washed away copious amounts of precum being milked out from that shaft, enough that it was a surprise that Flynn’s heavy balls weren’t already emptied of the sweet essence. 

“Shut it, slut! Never tell your daddy what to do.” Logan growled and hilted his cock inside. Feeling it flex and try to move around to continue being abused by that thickness. But he held the boy in place, grinding inside like a pro to keep Flynn from pleasuring himself.

The ass was all too tight around his thick length that Logan couldn’t resist keeping it inside for longer and letting his own orgasm die down a little bit. He had been so close to filling the boy with some thick cum, but wasn’t going to let him get the sweet satisfaction of a load being emptied inside of him.

Meanwhile his hand had tightened around the shaft, keeping the younger boy from cumming.

Flynn whined in agony being denied like that.

It took forever, and Flynn could only whine and bit his lips while moaning from being stretched for so long by such a big cock. Or in his case, three fingers scissoring his ass open and making his body tense with a little pain.

But finally, Logan’s whole cock pulled out with a loud pop!

Flynn could feel that thick head pressing hard against his hole again and prodding him open before it pulled back again. Then, in a move that had him crying out in absolute pleasure, that whole cock slammed back as deep as it could inside his ass. Breaking him. Tearing him in half as Logan roughly took what was his, and allowed Flynn to finally relieve his heavy balls. With that powerful thrust, Flynn’s body could hardly handle it as rope after rope of thick cum shot out and coated the shower wall in all its sticky goodness. It felt like it wouldn’t end, and every thrust into him made it worse, shooting more spunk everywhere in the only shower. 

The stud couldn’t manage a word through his O-shaped face of euphoria. Only moan with an orgasm that seemed endless.

He had seen these kinds of orgasms on porn sites before, boys around his age shooting seemingly endless ropes of cum all over their sexy chests. 

So thick and white, a few times Flynn had the urge to lean in and lick the screen eagerly in an attempt for a taste.

“Cu-cumming… so. Much. Cum!!” He groaned out, with the last of his spunk dribbling out.

The water was already washing away all his cum while Flynn was pulling his fingers out of his hole. Sending shivers up his spine and coming down steadily from such a big orgasm. Letting the image of Logan abusing his behind fade away with the spunk.

Breathing hard, Flynn cracked his eyes open and leaned up. His body twitched as water washed over his sensitive cock, making him feel like pissing. “Oh gawd… I shot so hard… Morgan would so be knocked up by that,”

Then, thinking of his girlfriend, Flynn realised what he had just gotten off so hard from. In an instant the water was off and Flynn had a towel tightly around his waist. A shocked expression dawned on the teen’s face when he realised that he had begun to think about Logan’s cock entering his ass, breeding him deep with that massive dick. While Flynn had never bottomed to anyone before, he was shocked at how hot the thought of being used by the older man was. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me!?” His hands gripped the basin again, trembling now more than ever.

He could still feel his ass being a little stretched by his fingers.

He looked deeply into his own reflection, Flynn looked over his own self. The little spots of acne by a temple, his smooth v-line, and the solid pecs from a few years of work. Yet somehow, he wanted Logan to dominate it.

“Seriously, you did that with my dorky brother?” CeCe snorted, breaking their memories up.

Her new boytoy growled slightly while tenderly caressing the girl’s body. Lightly teasing the deep red lingerie underwear that she had brought for them a few months ago. The tight, tiny bra only covered her nipples; and hardly even those. With some fine lace designs that matched the almost see through design on her panties. His free hand circled the fine gold rings that held the panties together and explored CeCe’s body with his other hand, gliding up her sides to coax out some slutty moans that Logan had grown to love her making. Completely ignoring the question while humping against her leg and continuing the sensual touches on CeCe. 

“Mm, your body is so zamming sexy… I wanna fuck you deep all night!” Logan growled.

CeCe writhed around beneath the man’s weight, with light moans touching her lips to turn her boyfriend on.

“Well you won’t be touching anything - Ahhh - i-if you’ve been messing around with that dork.” She replied and traced a finger down his sculpted abs. Down the center of his buff pecs.

Logan groaned and licked up her neck, “I didn’t actually touch him… Just got him a little hard.”

He neglected to mention that he had listened to everything that happened in that shower and was edging his own cock from the moans of pleasure the boy was making while thinking of him. Peeking through a crack in the door had made Logan almost nut all over the floor, getting full view of that fine toned ass and Flynn’s thick cock throbbing in his hands while moaning for his big cock to pound it. If it hadn’t been for a fine pussy just in the next room, the man wouldn’t have wasted any time in going balls deep in that hole. To take her little brother’s cherry would have been amazing.

Rolling her eyes, the red-headed girl gives him a small pinch. “Yeah, because that’s all you would have done.”

Logan smirked, leaning into sucking on her earlobe before purring out a slight tease.. “I did as much as his sexy big sister would have done to him…”

“O-Oh really?” CeCe questioned, moaning a little from his tongue teasing her.

“Mmm… you should have heard him moaning when I grinded against him a little, Cee…” Logan continued to thrust against her, mimicking the actions from time with her brother.

CeCe was moaning like a slut, more than a little turned on from the thought of Logan seducing Flynn, her little brother who had been such a brat growing up but had grown into such a sexy little hunk since last she paid any attention. 

Feeling up her whole body, Logan growled and imagined seeing both Jones siblings bodies together. Their naked selves writing around and making out for his pleasure, eager little sluts ready to take his thick cock. Two hot holes spread open for him to fuck and use as much as he wanted. Knowing how big a slut CeCe always seemed to be it wasn’t hard to imagine that Flynn would be an eager bottom boy too. Especially after that shower. The thought of them naked had Logan’s cock dripping more than before when his underwear had been almost soaked with precum. Logan moaned aloud and kissed the girl deeply in a moment of deep lust.

“Mm, fuck… maybe I should drag his fine ass in here and throw him on the bed,” He whispered in her ear, lightly biting along her collarbone. “You can watch me pound him raw! Filling his hole with my cum for you to eat out,”

He could already picture the tightness of Flynn’s virgin ass. His fingers had been working so hard to get inside that ass, pushing with all his might to actually piston the tightness. Logan knew that if it was him inside, there was no way that he wouldn’t have to force the monster length inside. As CeCe licked her lips, her nails dragged across her boyfriends solid, broad back. It seemed only to excite him as Logan crawled a little ways up her body.

Dragging the thick piece up between her legs slowly. 

“Then I can fuck both your tight holes together. Imagine your little bro’s cock pounding your pussy while I go to town on his ass,”

CeCe, despite moaning internally, snapped back. “Um, no? That dick is mine, not his!”

However, the jealous act just made the man grin and hump his bare cock against her. Kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue into CeCe’s mouth. Feeling how she sucked on the pink organ, but wishing that it was his cock she was working so hard on. They broke away and smirked at one another.

CeCe leaned forward and purred slightly in her boytoy ear. “But if I got both of those cocks all to myself, I don't think I would say no to you…” 

“Oh really, does CeCe want to get fucked by her little brother’s juicy cock?” Logan smirked, in response. His cock throbbing from the thought of the ‘little stud’ Flynn fucking his sister.

Deciding it best to tease her new boy toy, the girl rolled on top of the hunky older boy. Placing a hand on either of his broad pecs before massaging the muscular skin, running up and down the top of his abs. Meanwhile, the slut was grinding her hips around and pressed her dripping wet pussy down onto Logan’s thick cock, torturing him like there was no tomorrow for touching her little brother without her. 

“For your little stunt, I think it would be sexy to watch you ride him.” CeCe leaned down and ran her skilled tongue around Logan’s earlobe. “My little stud breeding your ‘straight’ ass sounds hot to you?”

Logan snorted in amusement.

“I will be breaking his little ass in, Cee. Bet you’re gonna love watching me pound your muscular little brother aren’t you…” Logan smirked back, knowing that his girlfriend would love the show.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Reaching down, she roughly gripped his shaft. “This cock… is mine and mine only.”

An all out sexual argument would have broken out at this point on any other day. Who owned what part of each other’s bodies, and counting up just how many people each of them had had sex with. Some of which even while they were together. All recorded in order to use against each other in fights, about how better the sex was with said random fuck. Usually leading to the fight ending with them on the couch watching each other having sex and judging each other playfully before coating themselves and the location in each other’s orgasmic juices. 

In the end, Logan would have flipped on top and yanked off their clothes before slapping the head of his seven and a half inch cock against her dripping wet snatch waiting for her to beg to be pounded. CeCe, horny as ever, easily giving in and demanding that he just fuck her already. For hours the two would breed like rabbits, their bodies reddening and becoming coated in a layer of sweat as the sex just went on and on. Once the two had gotten so far into it that their bed broke, the bolts snapping from its wooden frame. Despite the fall, CeCe and Logan had no issue in getting right back to fucking. 

However, plans tonight seemed to take a different turn. To something that was far better than some one-on-one kinky sex in CeCe’s mother’s house. 

Drops of water fell onto the black and gray carpet, soaking into the strands as they fell off a half naked body moving down the hall. Large feet pressed softly into the carpet, careful to be completely silent while approaching the guest room. The towel around their waist swaying ever so slightly with each step, until coming to an abrupt stop.

Flynn took a deep breath, his knuckle raised but hesitating to knock. 

He needed Logan. And possibly another shower. Since his mother was drunk and in bed, she wouldn’t notice a second shower or her son getting his brains fucked out. 

A sudden chill ran over Flynn’s sculpted body, making him shiver and depriving him of the shower’s once comforting heat. His lips shook, with the boy’s breath refusing to calm and his heart beating so hard that Flynn could feel it in his throat. Another moment passed before…

Knock.

“Oh for fuck sakes…” A voice grumbled inside from the knock.

There was a little shuffling about inside before the door swung open, with Logan standing there leaning against the doorframe. Still wearing those Calvin Klein boxer briefs that were pulled so tight by the raging hard cock tucked hastily inside. Logan’s body was slightly red with a slick layer of sweat that provided extra definition to his already ripped body. His washboard abs flexed immediately at the sight of Flynn, with Logan straightening up then puffing out his chest. Presenting his glass-cutting pecs, adorned with dark brownish nipples. With only underwear barely covering his body, Flynn was able to look up and down at every inch of the older man; He particularly enjoyed following down Logan’s deep-set V-line. 

Logan licked his lips at the young, dripping wet boy. A smug expression was still upon his face, as he looked Flynn up and down.

“Enjoyed your shower? And that throbbing cock?” Logan asked with a low purr, quiet so CeCe couldn’t hear.

Flynn felt his throat catch, his eyes locked on Logan’s amazing sculpted body and erect cock. “I… I changed my mind. It was an invite to join a-and… do me in the shower… you know…”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Flynn found himself regretting it.

‘Fuck! Oh god, I just blurted that out,’ He couldn’t believe he just went and begged for it.

He just hoped that it was only Logan awake in that bedroom, despite knowing there was very little chance in the fact CeCe hadn’t heard him openly admitting that he was inviting Logan to fuck him. His ‘knowing’ was correct, with CeCe indeed hearing her little brother and rolling her eyes. Knowing her boyfriend would be loving the idea of fucking Flynn’s muscular firm looking ass, which sadly in her mind would mean the sex would be disappoint tonight. As his mind would be focused on Flynn.

A smirk came to her face however when she thought of one simple word, ‘Unless…’

Leaning down to whisper to the begging young boy, Logan gnawed his lips. “Mm, I don’t know. I don’t like being told no; even if your ass is fucking hot I’m not sure you deserve my dick.”

“He doesn’t, because as I told you… that dick belongs to me.” CeCe commented, having walked up behind her partner, smirking at his whispering. With the girl reaching around and grabbing Logan’s thick cock.

Flynn jumped back, almost bolting. But his feet were rooted to the spot. His dark eyes flickered down to CeCe’s hand grabbing the cock but while he felt jealous it just made the boy blush and wish he would move. “C-CeCe! I-I-I was just, um, ta-talking about the shower pressure…”

His sister almost snorted loudly.

“Oh, I’m sure the pressure is real powerful… isn’t it little brother?” CeCe purred, the girl stroking Logan’s cock while inching closer to Flynn’s six-inch twitching cock. Since her little brother seemed too shocked for words, was obviously raging hard under that small towel and had literally just begged her boyfriend for sex, CeCe didn’t mind reaching out and grabbing onto Flynn through the fabric. Loving how he released an uncharacteristic whimper, feeling the girl’s hand squeezing the base of his six-inch piece of meat. “Get in here and drop the towel. If you want Logan… then you can join us, little brother…”

Dragging him inside, the redhead purred as both boys followed along lead by their dicks. One boy blushing from having his sister’s hand on his cock and the other grinning about what was about to happen. Despite their emotions, neither of them said a word, but for completely different reasons. Logan was just over excited to have both Jones’ siblings in one room to fuck them both. A broad grin touched his lips, walking quickly as CeCe worked up and down the length. Meanwhile, Flynn was completely in shock. Throbbing as his older sister pulled him inside of her room by his cock, for a threesome; a shock that grew when he heard the door ease shut behind.

“Bu-but-”

“But nothing. You have with both of us or you don’t even get to look at Logan again.” CeCe hissed. The red-head gave her brother’s shockingly decent cock a firm squeeze to show that she was in control of him and his cock now. “Logan, remove that towel.”

Logan smirked before slipping a hand down the back of Flynn’s towel, grabbing a handful of his firm yet round ass. “Give me a minute, babe.”

“Who said you had a minute, Lo…?” CeCe purred dangerously, giving Logan’s cock it’s own firm squeeze. 

His squeeze was rougher than what she had just given her little brother. Yet he just seemed to enjoy it for a moment, then gave a little tug and made the towel come loose. Though instantly his grip returned to the boy’s bare ass, Logan’s fingers drew nearer to his tight hole. This allowed them to fully see Flynn’s naked body in all its glory; His broad pecs and sculpted muscle now leading down past his hips and deep V-line to a hung six-inch cock, the thickness throbbing hard as the older pair stared at it. 

“Not bad at all, Flynnie…” CeCe admired, taking in her brother’s good sized cock and muscular chest. The girl was impressed with how good her brother’s body was becoming, with the girl watching the veins appearing as he subconsciously flexed for them.

“I, um…” Flynn’s heart was beating twice as hard as the pair attacked his body. CeCe curled her slender fingers around his shaft and gave a few small tugs, while Logan was groping his stubbly ass. The man’s fingers pressed down to his tight hole, which much to Logan’s surprise was already slick. “Your body lo-looks amazing like that, CeCe.”

Rolling her eyes, the redhead looked him in the eye. “Don’t lie to me. You’re just complimenting, to get with Logan, aren’t you?”

“Eh, if your going to make me have sex with you… I may as well enjoy your fine as body sis…” Flynn smirked, getting a little of his confidence back as the older pair almost worshipped his young body.

He almost lost it again when suddenly Logan slammed his index finger deep into the teenage boy. The older boy grumbled as he asked a pair of questions. “Seriously, are you Jones all the same? Are you two going to fight or fuck?”


End file.
